


You're Only Young Twice

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Shenanigans, These boys are idiots when together, mentioned OT4 - Freeform, no braincells, slight injury, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Leon, Raihan, and Piers decided to have fun at a deserted playground in the winter. Shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You're Only Young Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is extremely dumb but I hope y'all get a chuckle from it.

“Ain’t we a little old for this?” Piers chided, steps crunching loudly in the snow as they made their way to the lonely playground. With the holidays just around the corner the place was deserted, kids going away to visit family instead of the large play place.

The mess of slides, platforms, and tubes was built up to resemble a grand castle, conical spires topping the different levels of the play area. Half a dozen swings blew gently in the cold breeze, frost still clinging to the metal chains that held their seats aloft. The dome climber, seesaws, merry-go-round, and spring riders were all dusted with fresh powder that sparkled invitingly under the morning sun. The place was more than big enough to host several dozen children at once. Or three bored adults.

“You’re never too old to have fun,” Raihan corrected already mounting the dome climber and perching at the very top; like he wasn’t tall enough already. “King of the mountain!” Raihan declared merrily, grinning toothily from his roost.

“You’re deposed,” Piers remarked and launched a snowball at him.

Raihan dodged and nearly lost his balance, clinging to the frozen bars to stop his fall. Piers grinned and readied another snowball.

Leon stopped his hand as it rose. “Come on, Piers,” he said with a light laugh. “Don’t be mean.”

Piers dropped the bundle of snow with a roll of his eyes. He would have enjoyed being waken at the crack of dawn to play in the snow more if they had let him grab some coffee first. But no, his friends had to practically break down his door and drag him out of bed after working on a new set until nearly four in the morning. It was barely eight in the morning now.

He grumpily dusted the snow from a seesaw and plonked down with a huge yawn, his knees rising to meet his chest as the seat sank towards the snowy ground. At least the cold air would keep him awake, that and the fear of whatever injuries that he knew were sure to come when the three of them got together. A decade’s long friendship with the pair had prepared him for that if nothing else.

“Oi, Piers,” Raihan called from nearby. Piers opened his tired eyes to see the tall man standing on the other side of the seesaw, his legs on either side of the board. _Shit_. “Who’s deposed?”

Raihan dropped all his weight onto the opposing side of the seesaw and Piers barely had the forethought to wrap himself around the board as it rose rapidly into the air. He felt his body try to lift up and go flying across the playground. Raihan was laughing cheerily as he got off the seesaw, letting Piers plummet back down to earth with a violent bounce.

Leon watched nearby from the swings, his legs pumping slowly as he gained momentum. He gave a little chuckle watching Piers shakily rise from the seesaw and go on the offensive, digging up handfuls of snow and throwing them at Raihan as the larger man ran away with a boisterous laugh. Raihan grabbed snow in both hands and threw a large snowball directly at Piers’ chest. The force of the blow knocked the musician down and Raihan ran back to check on his friend, being met with a barrage of powder from Piers’ hand even as he lay on his back; their laughter echoed across the empty park.

Moments like this were too rare these days, their schedules running them all ragged. It was nice to get away from the League and the cameras and the fans, and just have some dumb fun with each other like when they were young. It wouldn’t last, it never did, so they had to make the most of these moments before the reality of life came crashing back down around them.

Leon decided to join the fun and got his legs going fast, getting himself far enough from the ground to properly maneuver. He pushed back midair but his leg caught on the swing’s chain and instead of the flip he intended, he slammed stomach-down onto the cold ground.

“ _Nice_ moves, Champ,” Piers teased having taken refuge on the merry-go-round. His phone was out, probably filming the incident. “How can anyone beat you with moves like that?”

“Hey, Rai,” Leon called out with the cheeky grin once the air was back in his lungs.

Raihan caught his mischievous stare, and the nod Leon sent towards the merry-go-round. As if reading his mind, the pair descended upon the spinning toy with feverish intensity. Piers was trapped as they took hold of the bars and started to spin him, the man throwing every foul word in his vocabulary at them, and there were plenty, as he held on for dear life. His Rotom phone danced worriedly in the air above as its partner screamed angry curses at his friends, the merry-go-round eventually coming to a stop and Piers wobbling away and collapsing in the snow.

Leon and Raihan nearly collapsed with laughter, one of them feeling significantly worse as their friend shot a nauseous glare at them. Leon hurried over to make sure there was no lasting damage.

“You do that again and I’m tossin’ up on both of ya,” Piers threatened while Leon helped him to his feet, guiding him to the spring rider that was modeled after a Greedent.

Leon dropped down on the next one, feeling a bit silly on the tiny, comically-designed Charizard. Raihan joined them, sizing up the different riders and settling for the one modeled after a Mudbray. The springs whined under the heavier men’s weights, Piers’ rider settling to squeak happily as he lolled it back and forth. Leon’s rider let out an ear-shattering shriek as the spring bent and broke, sending him onto his back with the Charizard still grasped between his legs. Raihan’s laugh boomed across the park, cut off by another loud screech of metal as his rider toppled to the side.

Piers cackled and continued to wobble on the Greedent replica, mocking the other men as they picked themselves up and dusted the snow from their clothes. “You two are proper punks!” Piers cheered, “Wreckin’ city property like that!”

Piers stayed back on the spring rider, likely safer that way, as Leon and Raihan headed for the mock castle. He watched from a distance as Raihan dove into the spiraling slide that started at the top of the tower platform and wound down about twenty feet to the ground. Then he heard the kick of large feet as the Gym Leader called for help because he had gotten stuck. Leon of course rescued Raihan, but he wasn’t able to stop the next stupidity.

Deciding he needed a selfie to commemorate the event, Raihan crawled out onto one of the narrow walls around the platform. It was meant to keep playing children safe from a fall, but not a determined idiot it seemed. He shimmied his way out and up onto the highest point of the tower, giving his Rotom phone a thumbs up, his other hand securely holding to the peak of the roof. With his phone bouncing midair, the image already uploading to his various social media pages, reality hit him. He was some thirty feet in the air and didn’t know how to get down.

“Guys!” Raihan called once before looking at the ground far below. He hugged the top of the cone tightly with arms and legs. “Leon, help!”

Leon dashed back out onto the snowy ground and looked around, his gaze eventually lifting to see his beau helpless and stranded. He never expected he would have to rescue his partner from a tower.

“Can you get down?” Leon called back up, Piers enjoying the show from a safe distance away.

“No, that’s the problem!” Raihan called back in a slight panic. He knew a fall from that height could do serious, if not permanent, damage. If he had bothered to bring his full team with him, he could have easily called out Flygon and this would have been a moot point.

“Tell him to jump,” Piers jokingly goaded.

“You’re going to have to jump!” Leon called back taking a position close to where he imagined Raihan would fall; Piers was surprised that had worked.

“Are you insane?” Raihan shouted. “You’ll get hurt!”

“Do a flip!” Piers shouted to the stranded man.

“It’s ok, Rai, I’ll catch you!” Leon assured holding his arms wide.

Piers was already pulling his phone out. He couldn’t miss this, that and he imagined he would be having to make a call once the dragon-tamer had left his perch.

“It’ll be alright, just jump on three!” Leon called. Raihan nodded nervously and leaned out a little. “One… Two… Three!”

Raihan leapt into the air and Leon backpedaled to meet his landing. Leon did catch him, although ungracefully. They both were sent to the ground, something crunched grotesquely as they collided. One, or both, of them screamed as they hit the ground. Crimson splotches dotted the snow as Raihan rolled off of Leon, both of them gripping their faces as blood ran from between their fingers.

Piers looked away at once, queasy even by the thought of the gore that they had inflicted on themselves. He whipped his phone to his ear, dialing Nessa instead of paramedics to come aid her two fools. Sonia would have done just as well, but she wouldn’t have given Raihan the proper tongue-lashing that he deserved.

“Good morning, Piers,” there was a smile in Nessa’s voice as she answered. It wouldn’t stay there long. “Aren’t you with the guys today? Is everything alright?”

“You need to come and collect your idiots,” Piers informed her and gave her their address, hanging up on her exasperated groan. “Oi, Nessa’s on her way. Better start packin’ those with snow.”


End file.
